Sephiroth's Network
by AmazonTurk
Summary: The truth behind the Chorus. They're Sephiroth's Network!


Sephiroth's Network

They followed him wherever he went, not doing much really…except annoying the piss out of anyone who had the misfortune to hear them as the last breath of life, which he took, left their bodies.

That damn Chorus.

Sephiroth basked in the haunting melody as he went from town to town, village to village, destroying anything and anyone in his path. He'd even come up with a catch phrase to say as his victims returned to the Lifestream.

"Do you fear me now?"

They would normally scream in response and he would give the death blow that would release their eternal souls, smiling wickedly with one final word.

"Good."

Followed by that high pitched, annoying, oh my God I would rather have a three hour conversation with Elena than hear this crap, chorus of…

"SEPHIROTH!"

Even after Cloud finished him off in the Northern Crater, the Chorus remained with his consciousness. They rejoiced when Kadaj started the Reunion again. They even decided to get a few guitars and drums to make them sound more badass when Sephiroth took over Kadaj's consciousness to battle Cloud once more.

Yeah…not so much.

Still, they played on, with the occasional…

"SEPHIROTH!"

…watching as once again their client battled that little spiky haired freak of Gaia.

"Sephiroth, who the hell are those people?" Cloud asked as their swords met in a fierce screech of metal.

Sephiroth smiled wickedly, flying through the air effortlessly. "Why Cloud," he said with mock civility. "They're my network."

"SEPHIROTH!"

"They're annoying as hell!" Cloud hissed, slicing through a concrete wall as it fell towards him. "Make them stop!"

"Why Cloud, they never stop," Sephiroth smirked. "They're everywhere you don't want them to be."

"SEPHIROTH!"

Cloud fell to the ground, hunched against a wall, wincing as Sephiroth's blade pierced his shoulder.

"I've got just one question for you Cloud," the silver haired god crooned. "Do you fear me now?"

Cloud's Mako blue eyes shot up at him, strength returning as the realization hit him…the only way to shut those damn people up, was to kill…

"SEPHIROTH!"

"NO!" Cloud screamed, raising to his feet with renewed vigor, slicing at Sephiroth, feeling as his limit broke. Omnislash ripped through his adversary yet again, each blade piercing the alabaster skin of the once great general.

Cloud landed softly on the ground and stared up at the defeated menace. "Stay where you belong…far the hell away from me with your stupid network!"

Sephiroth smirked. "I will…never leave my network!"

"SEPHIROTH!"

Black feathers fell around Cloud as Kadaj fell to the ground. "Brother," Kadaj choked out. "That song…I'll never get it out of my head. Be…merciful. Let me…die."

Cloud felt for the young clone and watched as relief washed over Kadaj's face as he returned to the Lifestream, free from the eternal sound of…

"SEPHIROTH!"

Cloud turned toward the heaven's as the rain began to fall. "Seriously, Voice People, he's dead," Cloud told them. "Quit singing that song! It's terrible! Your lyrics are lacking significantly and your instrumentals leave much to be desired. Yazoo plays kazoo better than that!"

A bullet ripped through his flesh as Yazoo and Loz approached from behind. "I told you…" Yazoo said breathlessly, hanging on for life. "Don't…insult…the…kazoo."

"My…brother," Loz said weakly. "Can…play."

"SEPHIROTH!"

Cloud didn't see Yazoo and Loz. All he heard was the Chorus. "I'll kill you!" he screamed, knocked unconscious when the explosion hit.

Cloud came to sometime later. He was…wet. And there were little kids all around him. He realized he had to help cure the Geostigma. Rejoicing went up in Aeris' church and Cloud spotted her and his friend Zach as the departed.

"You see," Aeris said softly. "The Chorus is…gone."

Cloud smiled as they returned to the Lifestream. "I know," he said to himself. "It's quiet. No more…"

"SEPHIROTH!"

A/N: snicker, snicker Nonsense, but fun. Please review if you like. This is my first submission. Thought I'd do something ridiculous. Let me know if I succeeded.


End file.
